


Who Wants To Live Forever?

by AnselaJonla



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wants to live forever? A reflection on loss and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants To Live Forever?

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[*genre: angst](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20angst), [*genre: tragedy](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20tragedy), [-stargate sg-1](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/-stargate%20sg-1), [.samantha carter](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.samantha%20carter), [crossover](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/crossover), [drabble](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [rating: u](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20u)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Who Wants To Live Forever?  
Continua: Stargate SG-1/Highlander  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 753  
Warnings: Character death, angst,  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, Highlander or _Who Wants To Live Forever?_

_There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that fills our dreams  
Yet slips away from us_

I shake as I carefully clean off the inscription on the gravestone, fighting back tears as I rub the cloth over the engraved name in worn stone. Every decade I return to care for the three graves, to pay my respects to my closest ever friends.

_Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Ooh_

Only the Goa'uld truly wish to live forever, truly want eternal life. Every day since their deaths I wish that I could join them, that I could rest in peace next to them. Sometimes I stare at the stars, unmoving as I wish to leave this planet and fight them until the inevitable comes to me as well. I don't want to live forever, none of us really do.

_There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one  
Sweet moment set aside for us_

Their lives were always going to be shorter than mine, but the life they chose robbed me of them even earlier. I should have remembered that they only had a short time in which to live, that their fates were decided, but I somehow forgot. In the end not even the most powerful healing technology in the universe helped, not the sarcophagi, not the Asgard healing technology, nothing. Their time was up, they had to die, and there was no second chance for them.

_Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Ooooooh_

I carefully lay down the cloth and kneel at the middle grave, remembering the final battle, remembering how they fought on to protect my lifeless body, even though they were wounded themselves. I remember that when I came to and saw even Teal'c succumb to the wounds all over him, I lost it myself. I slew the majority of the attacking Jaffa that day, the blood wrath causing me to continue fighting even after I ran out of ammunition.

_Who dares to love forever?  
Oh oh  
Our love must die_

I flinch as a hand touches my shoulder, and I look up into the face of my teacher, the one who taught me about loss and betrayal. After their deaths I fled to him, needing a shoulder to cry on. He helped me fake the death of who I was then, as he'd helped me before. We were more than friends, but we weren't lovers either. We were there for each other whenever we needed it, whenever we lost someone close to us, whenever our pasts came to haunt us. Whenever love dies on us.

_But touch my tears  
With your lips  
Touch my world  
With your fingertips_

He leans down and dries the tears that have trailed down my cheeks, eyes sparkling as he pulls me into his arms. I accept the embrace, pulling him even closer as I finally let go of the block on my emotions. I don't ask how he knew I'd be there, remembering that he still had contacts amongst the Watchers.

_And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today_

His presence reminded me of his words at our first meeting, in Gaul after the Roman army torched my village, slaughtering everyone that had taken shelter within. I had been holding my husband's lifeless body, asking the gods why I had lived when everyone I knew and loved was dead. He always reminded me that while our lovers may die, the love we have for them lives on. But I never loved anyone like I loved those three, two brothers and a secret lover.

_Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today  
Who waits forever anyway?_

I knew that they would wait forever, as he would. He had never told me his true name, and I never asked. There were always more important matters; there was always a more pressing concern for us. What was important was that, even one hundred years after their deaths, he was still there for me. And I knew that they would always be waiting, in whatever afterlife existed, be it Heaven or Hell.

  
__

Here lies Jonathon Jack O'Neill  
1947-2012  
Brave Warrior  
Great Friend  
He will always be remembered

Here lies  
Daniel Jackson  
1959-2012  
Unappreciated Genius  
Loyal Friend  
He was always there

Here lies  
Teal'c  
?-2012  
Unflinching Fighter  
True Friend  
He could always raise a laugh


End file.
